


The Watch Stand

by Avoca



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avoca/pseuds/Avoca
Summary: Starsky and Hutch are working a difficult case near Christmas when Starsky spots the perfect present for his partner.





	The Watch Stand

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of mine, which I thought I would post here.

THE WATCH STAND

by: Avoca

Thanks to Deb.

It caught his eyes as he walked past the brightly decorated store window. He stopped in his tracks, almost causing a pedestrian back up. He muttered his excuses and returned to the window. The little wooden watch stand stood amid an array of rings, bangles, and watches. Starsky stared at it. It was made from rosewood and it had been buffed until it shone. The deep color of the wood reflected the light shimmering off the gold pocket watch it held. The watch stand had a round wooden base, the center of which had been carved away to leave a small indentation. The watch lay perfectly centered in it. The watch chain was wrapped around the stand's small wooden arch. It was perfect. Hutch was the only person Starsky knew who still carried a pocket watch, but Starsky never teased his partner about it because he knew the watch was associated with good memories of his beloved grandfather, now dead. Somehow the watch suited his partner. It was an item of great beauty with an intricate pattern on its gold case.

Starsky thought back to the night when he had lain in the back room of the Italian restaurant. Hutch had entrusted the pocket watch to Starsky's keeping. He remembered the feel of the metal against his fingers. His own watch was useless, as he was unable to focus on it or even pull up his shirt sleeve to see it. That was the logical reason for Hutch leaving the watch with him, but Starsky knew there was more to it than that. Hutch couldn't stay at Starsky's side so he did the next best thing by leaving his grandfather's watch with him. The gesture had meant a lot to Starsky, and even through the intense pain of the wounds in his back and head he had felt reassured by its comforting presence.

Starsky took a breath and entered the shop. The inside of the store was decorated with bright tinsel and gold ornaments. The man behind the counter looked up as Starsky entered. Starsky stared at him in amazement. The man was rotund with a white bushy beard and appeared to all the world as a copy of Santa Claus. Starsky blushed when he realized that he was staring at the man. He felt like a child as he stammered out an apology, but somehow the twinkle in the man's eyes reassured him.

He smiled at the man and said, "You have a beautiful watch stand in the window and I'd like to buy it."

"Well, young man, you have impeccable taste but I'm afraid the watch stand is sold with the gold pocket watch that is resting on it." The man's voice seemed to fill the whole shop but it wasn't frightening -- somehow it seemed soothing and acted as balm to Starsky's troubled thoughts. He and his partner Hutch were investigating the gruesome murders of three prostitutes and the case had left both men exhausted and depressed.

"Oh! Well, I really just want to buy the stand but if they're sold together, how much do they cost."

"I'm afraid they are quite expensive. The watch and stand cost $1,200,"He answered as he studied Starsky's face.

The exhaustion of long hours and little sleep or food suddenly flooded Starsky's system. There was no way that he had that kind of money, either in cash or on his credit card. He had just sent his Mom $1,000 to have her outdated heating system overhauled and had charged his other Christmas presents on his Visa Card. Starsky felt defeated. First of all the case seemed to consist of dead ends and now when he had spotted the perfect present for his best friend, he found it was out of his price range.

Starsky muttered, "Thanks" and turned to leave the shop, but was stopped in his tracks by that booming voice.

"Young man, I don't normally break up sets like this, but I have a feeling that I might be interested in whatever story you may have to tell."

Starsky shook his head, but somehow he felt an overwhelming urge to talk to this Santa-like man and try to explain everything. His shifting emotions passed over his features as the man interrupted his thoughts.

"Surely you have five minutes to talk to me."

It was the prompt that Starsky needed, and without conscious thought he leaned on the counter and began telling the man about Hutch and his grandfather's watch. Much to his surprise he found himself also telling him about his job, the Italian restaurant, and even about the case they were working. The man never interrupted him, just made a few small sounds as the story unfolded. Starsky found these murmurings strangely comforting. he even told the man about his strong friendship with Hutch. It felt good to talk about it with him. It was strange, but Starsky felt better than he had in weeks and even the tweaking pain in his left shoulder, which he had tried to hide from Hutch, had disappeared.

The old man listened carefully to Starsky's story and when the detective finished speaking he put out his hand and said, "I'm honored to make your acquaintance. I have a strong respect for the law and I want to thank you for caring enough to make the streets safer. I'm Sid Clissmann, and this is my humble shop. I feel as if I almost know your friend after the picture you painted of him. I must tell you that what you share with Hutch is very special, but you probably know that already."

Before Starsky could react Sid went to the window, leaned in, and removed the pocket watch from its precious holder. He brought the wooden holder back to the counter and began polishing it with a soft cloth that he produced from a drawer.

Starsky stood staring at Sid but didn't say anything. After a few minutes, Sid produced a box lined in velvet to hold the precious stand. Starsky cleared his throat and said, "This is very nice of you and I appreciate it, but how much is it?"

Starsky felt nervous. He had the perfect gift almost within his grasp and as he saw it the only obstacle was the price.

Sid's eyes twinkled. "Oh! It's the watch that is expensive. The stand costs $70. How does that sound?"

"It sounds too good to be true. I don't know how to thank you." Starsky fumbled in his jeans' pockets and produced a fifty and a twenty dollar bill. It left him with three singles but he didn't care about that. The Torino was gassed up and he could do without lunch today if it meant the perfect present for Hutch.

Starsky handed over the bills and Sid's eyes sparkled as he said, "Thank you. I don't even know your name, although you told me your partner's."

"Sorry, I'm Dave, Dave Starsky." The older man shook Starsky's hand warmly again.

"Would you like me to gift wrap it ?"

"That would be great. Thanks Sid."

"You're welcome, Dave." And saying that, he wrapped the box in gold paper. He studied Starsky's face as he handed it to him. "Dave, have you half an hour to spare to keep an old man company?"

Starsky hesitated for a moment. He was due back at Parker Center to meet up with Hutch but somehow Sid's request seemed important so he said, "Sure, Sid, I'd like that." 

Surprisingly Starsky meant it. Spending some time with Sid seemed very appealing.

"Very good. Maud, my wife, always packs a huge lunch for me and if you help me eat it she will be delighted that none of it went to waste."

"I don't want to impose."

"Impose? Why you'd be doing me a great service." And with that Sid opened a door that Starsky hadn't noticed before. It was flush against the back wall, but Sid left it ajar, walked to the front door and turned around the "OPEN" sign so that it read "Closed for Lunch". He beckoned Starsky to follow him and walked through the open rear door. Starsky followed him, and his heart beat faster as if he was a child invited into Santa's grotto.

The back room of the store was obviously used for storage -- boxes lined the shelves on the walls and some lay in piles on the floor. Sid shuffled past the stock until he reached a shelf at the back of the room. The shelf was home to a small sink, and a coffee pot stood precariously on a small stove just beside it. Sid fiddled with the percolator and the aroma of coffee soon filled the room. Sid opened a small refrigerator and took a large plate of sandwiches from it. Soon Starsky and Sid were sitting on the two comfortable armchairs in the room, munching on sandwiches and drinking coffee.

Sid watched Starsky as the detective helped himself to another sandwich.  
"Dave, tell me more about Hutch and your work."

Starsky began to speak, all the while still managing to eat. Sid was easy to be with and soon Starsky realized he was telling the old man even more details about his life and his partner.  
Starsky drank the last of his coffee and said, "I'm sorry, Sid, for boring you with my life story."

"David, I'm not bored, indeed I feel honored that you shared so much with me. Hutch is a very lucky man to have you in his life."

"Oh no, Sid. I'm the lucky one. Hutch could be anything he wanted but he chose to be a cop and he's a great one."

Sid smiled. "I think you are both lucky to have each other. It's a messed up, crazy world but yet somehow you seem to be able to rise above all that."

Starsky looked at his watch. "I'm sorry Sid, I have to be going. Thank you for lunch and for the watch stand. I just know Hutch will love it."

Sid and Starsky stood up together. "I know you're tired Dave, and you despair of ever finding this terrible murderer but you must believe. That's the crux of it all -- believe and you will be surprised. Great miracles come at Christmas time and I have a feeling that you and your partner will experience one."

Starsky shook Sid's hand. "I hope you're right. We could do with one. We really need to get this sicko off the streets before any more working girls are murdered."

Starsky left the shop and heard Mildred's voice booming over the radio when he reached the Torino. He took the mic and listened as the dispatcher informed him that he was needed at a murder scene about twelve blocks away. Hutch was already en route to it.

Starsky turned on the ignition but he spotted the brightly wrapped package on the passenger seat where he had placed it. He cut the engine and reached for the gift. He hid the present under an old jacket in the trunk of the car and squealed away from the spot.  
Hutch was already there when Starsky arrived at the murder scene. Hutch looked as tired as Starsky felt. Starsky acknowledged his partner with a nod. "What have we got?"

"Another working girl, about twenty, very pretty. She seems to have been strangled like the others." Hutch's voice was weary.

Starsky stopped the coroner's team as they wheeled the body to the waiting hearse. He unzipped the black body bag and looked at the face of this latest victim. She was a pretty brunette but all Starsky could see were the terrible wounds on her throat. He pulled up the zipper, and the coroner's team carried on with their journey.

Dobey arrived as the hearse pulled off. He nodded to the detectives.  
"What have you got?"

Hutch closed his notebook as he began to speak. "The fourth victim, same m.o. as the others. Strangled by a belt with a large buckle. She fought like one of the other victims and has broken fingernails to prove it. The lab says they'll try to get some of the dirt from under her nails and see if they can get anything to help us. Otherwise, Cap, we have nothing to go on."

"Do we know her name?"

"Yeah, Leanne Carr. She had her driver's license in her purse."

Dobey headed for his car.

Starsky looked at Hutch. "Terrific, another murder victim. We have to get this guy off the streets. These girls have enough trouble in their lives without living in fear of this creep." 

Hutch squeezed Starsky's shoulder. He knew all that as well as his partner but he realized that Starsky needed to vent so he waited for a few seconds and said, "Follow me back to Parker. I'll drop my car off. We can hit Huggy's and see if he has anything for us."

Huggy had nothing new for them except the growing fear amid the prostitutes. Hutch pulled on his sunglasses as the reached the door of "The Pits". It was so bright outside compared to the darkness of the bar.

The detectives walked to the Torino and Hutch spoke as Starsky started the engine.  
"Let's drop by Sweet Alice's place."

"You don't think she'll have anything?"

"No, but I want to remind her to stay safe."

They left Alice's apartment with her promise to take only known clients until after the murderer was caught. Starsky and Hutch returned to Parker Center where Dobey informed them that the news stations had picked up the latest murder and the Chief wanted him caught soon. 

The detectives began rechecking the files in the hope of finding something they had overlooked. They stayed at their desks until 11pm. The lab and the coroner were backed up so there would be no forensics until the next day, which was Christmas Eve. Both men drove home in their own cars, with Starsky promising he would pick Hutch up early in the morning.

Starsky was exhausted. He thought he had succeeded in keeping Hutch in the dark about the trouble his shoulder was giving him. He opened his bathroom cabinet and shook out a couple of painkillers from the bottle that he had been given after his hospital discharge. He had done some physical therapy for his shoulder after the shooting, but he was so busy on this latest case that he had canceled a couple of sessions and now he was paying the price. 

They had been so busy on these prostitute murders that Hutch hadn't noticed and for that Starsky was relieved, as his partner had enough on his own plate without worrying about him.

Starsky's stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since that lunch with Sid. He opened the refrigerator but all that he found was an empty pizza box and a jar of mayonnaise, so food was not an option.

Starsky went straight to bed but his shoulder bothered him through the night and he was exhausted when his alarm went off. He dragged himself from bed and drove to Hutch's place. Hutch was drinking his power shake when Starsky arrived. Starsky raided Hutch's refrigerator but Hutch had obviously been too busy to shop. One tomato sat on a shelf in splendid isolation, while a bottle of goat's milk stood at a precarious angle. Hutch offered Starsky some of his shake but Starsky shook his head and within a few minutes they were on their way to Parker Center.

The lab found traces of human skin under Leanne Carr's nails and it matched skin scrapings taken from two of the other victims. The murderer was white but that was all that could be said. None of the victims had been raped; at least there was no bruising on their genitals or thighs.

The psychiatrist whom the police had called in believed that the murderer had deep psychological problems with some kind of hatred for prostitutes, possibly fueled by some strong misogynistic feeling toward women in general. This hatred may be aimed at someone close, perhaps his mother, wife or girlfriend. Whatever problems he had, he still needed to be apprehended before any other woman became his next victim.

Starsky and Hutch spent the morning interviewing some of Leanne's friends but still felt they were getting nowhere The fear on the streets was almost palpable. On the way back to the station they stopped off at a bank where they both cashed their expense checks. Starsky was glad to have some cash on him and he sprung for hotdogs for both of them. After they reached Parker Center, Starsky was waylaid by Dobey with some questions on his last report. He spent ten minutes in Dobey's office trying to correct the offending document by adding a "PS" in ink. Dobey was not a happy man but he had to concede defeat and released Starsky from his office.

Starsky returned to his desk and a yellow post it note on the side of his phone caught his eye. Before he could read it Hutch spoke, "Your physical therapist called. She was a little concerned that you had cancelled your last few appointments so she scheduled one for four o'clock today."

Before Starsky could make any excuse Hutch carried on. "Look Starsk -- the appointments are important. Your shoulder must have been giving you Hell. I know we haven't had any spare time, but you're going to that appointment today."

Starsky felt like a small boy getting caught with his hands in the cookie jar. "I'm okay, Hutch. It hasn't been giving me much trouble."

"You know, Starsk, there's something I can never understand, and that's how you can be so good undercover when you're such a lousy liar."

"You win. I'll keep the appointment."

Starsky felt sore but it was a good soreness, if that made sense. The deep ache in his shoulder has subsided and for the first time in days he actually felt good. He bought Hutch a peace offering on his way back to the station.

He plopped a brown paper bag on Hutch's desk while his partner was speaking on the phone. Hutch smiled his thanks and hung up the phone. He looked in the bag and removed a large ham on rye sandwich from it.

"It's from that little deli that you like on Fourth and Main. Before you ask -- I do feel better. Thanks for making me go to therapy."

"What else are partners for?"

Hutch bit into his sandwich while Starsky filled two cups with coffee.

"Any luck with the case?"

"No. I've never seen so many dead ends, and this guy is going to get cocky because we haven't caught him yet."

"Yeah, but cocky is good. He'll make a mistake and we'll get him."

"Yeah, Starsk, but how many women have to die before we stop him?"

"I don't know, Hutch, but we'll get him."  
Just then the door to Dobey's office opened and a very harassed looking captain emerged, muttering, "I'm going to be late for Rosie's Carol Service and Edith will kill me."

He looked at the two detectives and added, "Edith and the children are looking forward to seeing you tomorrow."

He left the office with Starsky and Hutch's, "Good night, Captain" and "We'll be there" ringing in his ears.

Starsky and Hutch left the precinct and went trawling the streets for leads. They spent the next few hours looking in on their usual, and in some cases, unusual snitches without any luck. There was fear on the streets but no one seemed to know anything about the perp. 

They got a message from the dispatcher to contact Huggy Bear and they drove quickly to "The Pits'. Huggy had a lead -- well sort of a lead.

Huggy introduced the partners to a prostitute named Libby who thought she had been the last person to see Leanne alive. Libby told them that she had seen the girl get into a car with a client. She remembered that the car was white and thought it may have been a Datsun. 

Starsky handed the girl twenty dollars and told her to stay off the streets until the lunatic was arrested. They rushed back to Parker Center, requesting the names and addresses of everyone owning a white Datsun in the city.

There was a few hundred names on the list and somehow the small spark they had felt on receiving the information faded quickly. It was now 11 pm on Christmas Eve, so the two detectives decided to head home and resume the investigation on the 26th, when more officers would be available to help with searching the list.

They left with heavy hearts and both men felt they were failing their victims, but common sense told them that there was nothing more to be done until after the holiday. They were scheduled for three days off as soon as the investigation was over, and Starsky felt the Captain had given them the time because of his injured shoulder and because of the pressure of their current case.

Starsky dropped Hutch off and headed home. He didn't feel too bad, just tired, but at least the constant ache in his shoulder had subsided. He had wrapped all the presents for the Dobeys while Hutch had wrapped the one for his "little brother" and his family.

Starsky snagged a beer from the refrigerator and sat on the couch. He removed the small box containing his gift for Hutch from behind a cushion where he had hidden it. Starsky's theory on gifts was always to hide them in plain sight and it seemed to work.He thought of the beautiful watch stand hidden within. It really was the best present he had ever given his friend. The sheen of the wood had mesmerized him, and he offered up a small, silent "thanks" to the craftsman who had worked on the stand. He thought about the things Sid had told him about believing in miracles and for a few moments he wanted to believe that he and Hutch could and did make a difference on the streets. He packed that thought away and he placed the gift under the fresh smelling tree that he had, somehow, found the time to buy. He hit his bed a contented man, except for the feeling of frustration with the ongoing case.

The alarm clock radio on the side of Starsky's bed woke him with strains of "Jingle Bells" and he smiled and for once rose immediately. He was showered and dressed by 8.30 when he called his Mom in New York. She and his brother Nicky were spending Christmas with her sister Anna and her husband. He sent his mother his love and she thanked him for his lovely present and for the check for the heating system. Nicky said he didn't have time to talk to him but Anna came on instead and cried when she said how much the family missed him. He was just finishing the conversation when Hutch let himself in.

Starsky had barely placed the phone down when it rang again and he answered it. It was the duty officer from Parker Center. Some guy had come looking for the detectives leading the investigation on the murdered prostitutes. The desk sergeant had told him they were off duty but the man had been very persistent. Knowing how hard Starsky and Hutch wanted the perp off the streets the officer had called Starsky.

Starsky immediately agreed to come in and within five minutes they left the apartment, carrying the presents for the Dobeys.

They entered the squad room and saw a young man sitting at Hutch's desk. The man was in his late twenties with dark curly hair, not unlike Starsky's own. But that is where all resemblance to the detective ended.

The man had several long scratches on his right cheek. He was gaunt and his long thin fingers traced a path on top of the desk over and over again. He had green eyes that seemed to look straight through them, as if he was focused on something that they couldn't see.

Hutch cleared his throat and the young man flinched at the sound of it.

"I'm Detective Hutchinson and this is Detective Starsky. I believe you said you might have some information on our case."

For a moment the detectives thought they would get no reply and Starsky was about to say something when the young man looked at them.

"I know about the girls. I know all about them. They were whores, filthy whores just like her."

Hutch sat at his desk while Starsky perched on the corner of it. Starsky spoke while studying the man's face.

"They were pretty women who were victims of some murderer so if you know anything maybe you'd be willing to share it with us."  
"They were whores, I tell you -- women who sell their bodies to the highest bidder. They were abominations against humanity. They had to be cleansed."

"What happened to your cheek?" Starsky said, ignoring the man's outburst.

The young man's fingers followed the tracks on his cheek as he said very softly, "They tried to hurt me but I was stronger. They scratched me. Those bitches scratched me."

"Calm down, and let's start at the beginning. What's your name?"

"I'm John, John Jones."

"Okay John, why don't you tell us why you came here today," Hutch said in a quiet voice.

"I had to come. I don't know why but I had to come."

At this point the detectives brought John to an interrogation room, read him his rights, and over the next few hours they pieced together his story. He had mental problems, which began in his youth. He was supposed to take medication to quiet the voices in his head. Unfortunately, a few weeks ago he had stopped taking the pills and shortly after that he began killing the girls. He claimed the voices had told him to commit the murders. He also told them that his mother had been a "whore" who brought her male clients back to their tiny apartment where John and his sister had been forced to experience things that no child should have to. It was his sister Jeanne who kept in close contact with him. She had discovered that he had stopped taking his medication and had immediately demanded that he restart.

John's mind cleared enough after taking the first few pills and he realized what he had done. 

He told Starsky & Hutch details that only the murderer would know. After a few hours Hutch called Dobey and told him what was happening.

Dobey was sympathetic and offered to come to Parker Center to help with the interview, but Hutch told him it wasn't necessary.

Dobey told him to call when they could and Edith would keep some dinner warm for them. 

The interrogation continued and through it a picture of a very disturbed young man emerged.

Now that he realized what he had done, John was at times stricken with guilt while at other times he was almost boastful, listing off in gruesome detail the crimes he had committed. 

Starsky and Hutch felt they had enough to charge him and they also needed a psychological evaluation. They called John's sister who arrived an hour later in a very distressed state. 

Because it was Christmas Day it was impossible to arrange for a D.A. or even a lawyer for him.

It took hours for them to get hold of a psychiatrist. Dr Fagan confirmed what they suspected. 

John Jones was a paranoid schizophrenic. He was committed to the mental ward of the city's biggest prison, and as soon as the courts reopened a public defender would be appointed for him. It was the best the detectives could do, given the day it was.

Starsky and Hutch saw Jones crying as he was led down the corridor. His hands were 'cuffed and tears were flowing down his cheeks.

His sister Jeanne sat at Starsky's desk and cried. She could hardly believe what her disturbed brother had done. Hutch offered her a lift home but she said she just needed a few minutes to regain her composure and she would drive herself home.

She was single and lived alone and Starsky and Hutch felt that her mother's behavior had affected her greatly too. They were saddened by the whole case but pleased they had got a murderer off the streets.

Hutch looked at Starsky and he sat slumped in his chair. "What do you want to do, Starsky?"

"Well I'm not sure that I'm up to a trip to Dobey's."

"I know but Rosie will be disappointed."

"Okay let's go, but it's so late that we won't have too much time to spend there."

"That sounds like a plan, Starsk."

Starsky and Hutch left Parker Center and drove straight to the Dobey's house. Rosie and Cal were delighted that their favourite, if honorary, uncles had arrived. Starsky and Hutch exchanged small gifts with the children and while they tried to do justice to Edith's dinner they filled their Captain in on what had taken place.

In truth neither man had much appetite after listening to the gruesome details of how those poor girls were murdered. Edith sensed what they were feeling and quietly packed up two full doggy bags for them to take with them. They played a game of "Twister" with Rosie and Cal and left the Dobey's home.

They stopped by to see Chico and his Mom and exchanged gifts with them. They refused food, saying they had eaten already and left after an hour.

Starsky drove to his place where Hutch's car was parked and without exchanging a word both men entered Starsky's apartment. Starsky went straight to the kitchen cabinet where he stored his hard liquor. He poured two generous helpings of bourbon into glasses and handed one to Hutch.

Hutch was the first one to speak. "Well, at least the working girls are safe."

"Yeah, from one weirdo at least. Somehow I don't feel we won this time. Jones is a sick man and apprehending him doesn't have the feel of justice being done."

"I know, Starsk, but at least he's off the streets and hopefully he'll receive the care he needs. I feel sorry for his sister. The poor girl has just watched her only brother being admitted to a psych ward." Hutch took a sip of his drink and continued on.

"I wonder what made him confess today, of all days?"

"It must be a miracle, Hutch. I met an old man a few days ago who told me that Christmas is a special time of year when miracles happen and maybe he was right." Starsky looked a little sheepish as he spoke.

Hutch looked at his partner and lifted his glass. "To miracles, Partner. May we be witnesses to many more of them." They clinked glasses and Starsky's face lit up.

"I never gave you your present, Hutch. It's under the tree."

"I left yours in the kitchen this morning." Hutch smiled He always enjoyed the spirit of naivete which came over Starsky when gifts were mentioned. He got up and went to the kitchen where he found the brightly covered parcel he had left there hours before.

"Here you go. Merry Christmas, Buddy."

He handed the gift to Starsky. Starsky tore the paper off the parcel in one quick jerk. His face lit up when he saw a box with a picture of a beautiful sailing ship on its cover.

"Ah Hutch! It's that kit I admired weeks ago. Thanks, Pal."

"You're welcome, Starsk, but don't expect me to help you build it. You're strictly on your own when it comes to that."

Starsky picked up Hutch's present from under the tree. "Here's your's. Merry Christmas, Hutch."

Hutch took his time removing the wrapping paper from his gift while Starsky watched him with wary eyes. At last the small box was in sight, and Hutch lifted the lid and peered inside. 

He lifted the watch stand from its box and placed it on the coffee table. The lights from the Christmas tree reflected off the highly polished wood. Hutch said nothing for a few moments, just stared at it. He lifted it from the table and ran his fingers over the polished wood.  
"It's a watch stand." Starsky said shyly.

"I know. Starsky, it's a beautiful watch stand. I have never seen finer craftsmanship on a piece of wood. I don't know what to say."

Starsky was now totally embarrassed but pleased by Hutch's enthusiasm for the gift.

He knew Hutch well enough to realise how affected his partner was by it and he said a silent "thank you" to Sid.

Hutch rummaged in his pants pocket and produced his watch, which he put onto the watch stand. The gold twinkled from its wooden nest and it looked as if the watch and stand were made for each other.

Hutch looked at Starsky. "I have never received such a perfect gift. Thank you, Starsk."

"Hutch it's my way of saying 'thank you' for that night in the restaurant. I refuse to get too sentimental here so let's just say I thought of you immediately when I saw it."

"Starsk, it's perfect, just perfect. Where did you get it?"

"I got it at a jewelry shop that's owned by an old guy named Sid Clissmann. He was the one who told me how he believed that miracles always happen at Christmas."

"They don't just happen at Christmas, Starsk. I figure I got my miracle in an Italian restaurant."

Hutch gave Starsky a bear hug.

The End


End file.
